


Вау-эффект

by gallyanim



Series: жизнь хороша и жить хорошо [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Related, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Post-Time Skip
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24437854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallyanim/pseuds/gallyanim
Summary: Аргентина живёт ровно на двенадцать часов назад от Японии.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Series: жизнь хороша и жить хорошо [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786912
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	Вау-эффект

**Author's Note:**

> Я не читала мангу онгоингом, но слышала спойлеры!! Поэтому это разлитие сиропа по поверхностным спойлерам. Всем надо сиропа, айм сорри.

У Суги два виджета с часами на экране. Один стандартный, понятный, рассказывает, который час в Японии и пора ли ему пытаться вызвонить Даичи на обед. Второй ― кто бы мог подумать! ― информирует про Буэнос-Айрес. Разница 12 часов ровно, и в общем-то самостоятельно посчитать тоже было бы несложно, но тем не менее Суга никогда не считает. Он просто разлочивает телефон и сразу же вбирает в себя двойную дозу цифр: семь часов утра в Мияги, семь часов вечера предыдущего дня в Аргентине. Наверное, где-то на противоположном конце Земли едва заканчивается волейбольная тренировка, а Суге самое время вставать, собираться и ехать до своей школы.

Не то чтобы ему так надо знать точное количество часов и минут на циферблатах Буэнос-Айреса. Не то чтобы он не может написать Ойкаве с любой фигнёй в любое время дня и ночи ― хоть своё, хоть его, неважно, совсем любое подойдёт. Суга может. И Ойкава может. И они так и делают. Просто приятно каждый раз, скользя взглядом по главному экрану телефона, на мгновение задерживаться мыслью в Аргентине и думать, что там сейчас делают люди. Вообще все люди, не только Ойкава. Какая там сейчас часть жизни, какой день недели, едут ли машины на работу или с работы.

― Что у нас там по времени? ― спрашивает Даичи, когда им таки удаётся пересечься обедом. У Суги-то каждый день рутина совпадает до минуты (может быть, не просто так он завёл себе столько экранных часов?), потому что у детей режим строгий, вот и ему приходится встраиваться. С Даичи, конечно, сложнее ― даже лёгкие правонарушения не происходят по графику, так что частенько случается, что он вырывается как будто бы на запланированный час, но в итоге приходится комкать до пятнадцати минут.

― Полчаса ещё, ― Суга бросает взгляд на цифры и улыбается осознанию, что сегодня они не просто встретились, а целых полчаса уже спокойно просидели. И глядишь, даже ещё столько же смогут.

― А по Аргентине чего?

― Ночь глубокая, ― машинально отвечает Суга. ― Половина второго.

Потом до него доходит.

― Эй, тебе зачем это надо?

Даичи смеётся и разводит руками, и пойманный с поличным Суга смеётся в ответ, прикрывая лицо палочками. Он, конечно, никогда не рассказывал, что следит за Аргентиной настолько пристально, но зачем нужны слова, действительно. И так всё понятно. С другой стороны, последующие полчаса они вместе довольно пристально следят за Бразилией, потому что несмотря на позднее время Хината как раз постит фотку в инстаграм ― и вот уже Суга с Даичи перерывают вообще все фотографии Хинаты, стараясь оценить по окружающей природе, насколько тот подрос.

Школьная рутина немного подламывает Сугу к концу триместра: во-первых, приходится готовить кучу рождественских мероприятий для всей школы, во-вторых, вводят новые форматы электронных дневников и на его блаженную учительскую голову сваливается какое-то немыслимое количество бюрократии. Он же просто хотел учить детей, если бы его мечтой было писать отчёты за каждый день, неделю, десятидневку (и скажи ещё спасибо, Сугавара-сенсей, что почасовых не делаешь), он бы непременно устроился в корпорацию покрупнее. Но деваться некуда, и на какой-то срок (Суга про себя утешается, что скорее на короткий, чем на длинный) у него на работе дым коромыслом хуже, чем у Даичи. Правонарушения не происходят по расписанию, но возможно на Рождество Санта приносит местным преступникам немного совести.

Перед длинными выходными Суга приходит домой очень поздно, тогда, когда в Аргентине уже наверняка печёт солнце и, если они что-то сохранили от своих испанских предков, когда самое время объявлять сиесту. Ойкава последние дни в интернете урывками, да и сам Суга не слишком готов к долгой болтовне. На праздниках оторвутся. Сейчас хочется только вытянуться на кровати, забиться под все свои три зимних одеяла и спать, пока не проснётся сам, без единого намёка на будильник.

Свет он не включает. Зачем включать, если потом сразу выключать. Подсвечивает себе телефоном, пока стягивает учительский костюм и переодевается в пижаму, долго медитирует на дверцу холодильника, но плюёт и на это. Если выспаться, то еда тоже покажется вкуснее.

Перед кроватью Суга замирает, потому что даже в мерцающей отсветом уличного фонаря темноте видно валяющиеся около кровати тёплые носки. Не его носки. Суга их покупал, давно ещё, но не для себя. Эти носки должны сейчас быть за триллион километров от него. У них должно быть лето и солнце южного полушария.

Кокон из одеял сонно шевелится, как будто кто-то там переворачивается на другой бок. Суга вдыхает ― очень надолго, очень нервно, потому что выдыхает только тогда, когда уже сам лежит рядом с ворочающимся внутри одеял Ойкавой и дует ему в ухо.

― Привет, ― бормочет Ойкава. ― Я прилетел.

Это, видимо, на случай, если Суга решит, что уже успел уснуть и всё, начиная от носков, заканчивая слипшейся каштановой чёлкой у Ойкавы на лбу, ему снится.

― Летел двадцать часов в такую холодрыгу. У нас там лето, между прочим.

Суга знает ― не только потому что странно было бы любому уважающему себя учителю не знать климатические особенности земного шара. Погодных виджетов у него тоже два. Вчера в Буэнос-Айресе была гроза вечером.

― А чего не предупредил? ― шёпотом спрашивает Суга. Ойкаву очень непросто размотать из тёплых одеял, но с некоторым успехом всё-таки удаётся ― возможно, тот догадывается, что греться друг о друга под одеялами тоже хороший вариант, и по такому способу утеплиться они оба скучали уже давно.

― Ну, ― Ойкава зевает и сразу после растягивает губы в улыбке, ― тогда бы не было вау-эффекта.

― Да ты весь один сплошной вау, ― Суга его быстро целует в эту самую улыбку, пока не уснул. И в висок ещё тоже. И в щёку. И обнимает крепко-крепко, как можно плотнее притягивая к себе. Пожалуй, на сегодня ему хватит так. ― Давай спать, вау-эффект.

― Давай, ― соглашается Ойкава и всё равно продолжает ещё бормотать Суге на ухо про то, как привёз ему подарок, а ещё от Хинаты тоже подарок, а ещё интересно получится ли послезавтра выцепить Ива-чана, а то завтра-то понятно, что никуда ходить никто не будет, но послезавтра же уже наверное да, а ещё аэропорт Лос-Анджелеса всё-таки самый ужасный из всех, где он бывал. Суга засыпает счастливым и с единственным планом на следующий день, когда действительно никто никуда не пойдёт: временно посносить с главного экрана аргентинские виджеты.


End file.
